Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to ladder racks. More specifically, it relates to clamps for holding a ladder.
Related Prior Art
There exist rack systems for holding ladders and other similar equipment on the side of vehicles.
Existing side ladder racks for vehicles usually clamp ladders from the outside, inwardly. The width of the clamps is usually not adjustable, which means that it can be difficult to change the type of ladder being clamped. Moreover, the clamps are often rotatable; this movement can weaken the clamping by creating imperfections in the clamping and therefore gaps which cause the ladder not to be secured well. This difficulty implies that the ladder further needs to be strapped, which is inconvenient.
Moreover, prior art rack systems often involve two arms of a different length, since the width of the ladder to be clamped can change along the height of the ladder.